Flower-shop woes
by Mindwalker25
Summary: Ino isn't talking to him, and he doesn't have a clue how to go about fixing this. Help comes in the form of a suggestion made by his Mother. Stand alone to companion fic, A lifetime of memories. Shikamaru's POV. Shikaino. Team Ten. InoShikaCho. Friendship. Romance. Oneshot.


A/N; This has no Beta. Biscuits in this chapter = 'cookies', the sweet variety.

Disclaimer: All rights belong, and are reserved to Kishimoto, and/or their respective owners. I do not own anything Naruto related.

* * *

Flowershop Woes

"So. What do I do?"

I felt nervous, as I watched Choji munch on his chips, beef flavour I guessed - by the smell that was assaulting my nose. Usually, Choji came to me with his problems, not the other way I round. Perhaps that was the reason why he seemed to be deliberating, taking his time as he gnawed on each morsel. I found myself mirroring his actions, chewing my bottom lip instead.

"Well...I Can't say I blame her, really."

Choji actually grinned, and I suddenly felt very defensive - and a little annoyed at his unhelpful answer.

"Choji...I Asked you what _I_ should do. I mean - it's not about taking sides...but. Still, she is - she's being unreasonable!"

I sounded desperate.

"Maybe." He threw more chips in his mouth and I searched his face for clues - his eyes looking upwards, brow creased. That was his definite thinking face. "But you did break her heart."

No matter how many times it got said. It still stung, and I felt bitterly ashamed.

Yes, I disappeared to Suna for five years, yes I rarely attended Team Ten dinners, yes I hid away from her because I was a coward, because five years ago she at screamed at me with tears in her eyes, because five years ago she had called me a deserter... _"A deserter, who'll live in the desert. How fitting! You bastard!"_ ... But I was here now, back in Konoha permanently, and willing to makes amends for it.

I had already extended the olive branch - several times, each time she had rebuffed me.

"I think the only thing you can do now, is to face her head-on."

"That wouldn't end well, for me."

Choji chuckled. "Most likely not, but you've tried everything else, and she hasn't responded. She's ignored you, she's ignored your letters, your gifts and your invitation to Yakiniku, with us." Choji looked amused then - a look I had seldom seen, despite him being my friend of 20 plus years. "Did it occur to you, genius, that perhaps she _wants_ you to come face her head on?"

I gulped down fear at the prospect "Yes."

"Good luck. I'm glad I don't have these problems with women." He collected another hand full of chips, it seemed triumphantly.

"What about Karui?"

Choji nearly choked, blushing ferociously.

I'd have been lying if I said it hadn't made me feel a little bit smug.

 **XxX  
**

So I did the only thing I could do, I went to my Mother for advice.

I just didn't expect that when I walked through the door, I'd find both my Mother _and_ Ino seated at the kitchen table - drinking tea together. Fate liked to play games at my expense sometimes.

"Shikamaru, Dear." Greeted my Mother. If she could sense the tension in the room, she didn't bat an eyelid.

"I was just leaving."

A mass of pale blond rose, but would not look at me directly as she hurriedly crossed the room. "Thank you for the tea, Yoshino-San."

"Ino, I -"

"Come and give your Mother a hug, Son. It feels an age since I saw you last."

Too late, as I made after her my Mother had already reached me in an Iron-lock embrace, allowing Ino her escape. I inhaled the smell of biscuits - the smell of home, my Mother had been baking and I couldn't help but sense that like Choji , she lay firmly on Ino's side with this matter.

My stomach turned anxiously as my head made calculations, and my Mother embraced me still. Ino had just closed the front door behind her. If I were to chase after her now, I could easily cross the hallway and reach her at the bottom of the path, before she arrived at the road. My hands made to undo the slender arms that were clasped round my middle.

"She needs more time, Son."

My Mother smiled, at what must have registered as shock of my face.

"How did you-?"

"A Mother always knows. Now, Sit."

She walked over to the stove, retrieving her apron. I was less scared of my Mother these days than I had been when I was younger - distance, and grief for my Father had softened her sharp nature, post-war. She carried a wisdom now, that her fiery outbursts back then had not allowed, and which I was more inclined to listen to. I did as I was told, like an obedient Son.

She swiftly chopped some mushrooms, and threw them in the frying pan.

I picked at the freshly made biscuits on the table, and helped myself to some tea.

"I don't know what to do."

Saying the words out loud seemed to release some of the previous, pent up anxiety I had over them. Shikamaru Nara, _not_ having a plan in place. I didn't like entertaining the notion, but I had to surrender to it, ultimately.

"A woman's heart can be a fragile thing." She replied, sagely.

Once again I was reminded of my past omission, when I had decided all those years ago to leave Konoha. Rather - _To run away_. I sighed, heavily. At least I was finally admitting to myself that that's what I had done.

She continued throwing more vegetables in the pan.

"Why was Ino here?"

"Ino has visited me weekly, every week for about the last three years." She said, matter of fact.

Once again a familiar mixture of guilt and shame washed over me - I had missed so much.

"You came here seeking my advice in regards to Ino. I can give it to you Shikamaru, but I want you to do exactly as I say in return."

The pan sizzled loudly. Definitely an omen. But what choice did I have?

"Okay."

My Mother placed her hands softly on my shoulders, and bent graciously to kiss my cheek.

"But first, I want you to eat - you're looking too skinny these days, Dear."

 **XxX  
**

I was convinced my Mother had lost it. I was trying my best to _avoid_ as much conflict with Ino as possible, not run head-long into it, but I had promised her I would do as she said. I knew I had to obey, if I didn't I had a theory the Yoshino of old could raise it's demonic head.

I could smell the flowers heady pollen prematurely as I rounded the corner, biting the inside of my cheek in agitation as I crossed the street. A group of giggling teenage girls blocked my path to the entrance of Yamanaka flowers.

I craned my neck to look in through the glass, Ino's distinct form was bent over the desk, scribbling. I imagined her neat, flowing script - practiced, honed and perfected through years of writing personal messages with arrangements. I swallowed nervously.

"Excuse me."

The assemblage of girls dispersed around me giggling even louder at my request. Even now, as a grown man, groups of snickering, loud, teenage girls had the ability to grate on me.

The bell sounded as I entered, reverberating off mounted terracotta pots, corrugated window boxes and the cold, hard, stone-tile floor. It could not be missed or mistaken. Ino raised her eyes momentarily, narrowed them at me, then continued writing without saying a word. Visibly though, her back and shoulders tensed.

A few moments of endured, awkward silence and I cleared my throat.

"Can I help you with something, Sir?" Not taking her eyes off the task in hand.

"Well, I came to-"

"Flowers, only." She cut me off, with a deadly glare, replacing the lid on her pen and straightening up.

Obviously, I had no way to segway into this, I just had to make myself heard first.

"Ino, I just need a few minutes of your time. I have a propos -"

A roll of glittery florist tape sailed violently past my ear.

"Get out!"

I was caught off guard, certainly, but I managed to dodge the next, much heavier, incoming missile that smashed against the granite floor.

"Ino-?!"

She was advancing from her position behind the counter "Get. Out. Now. Shikamaru Nara!"

I didn't move.

She made to pick up an empty, tin vase. Steadily gaining more ground, I took a step backwards this time. "I have enough to deal with! I'm here, everyday! At Torture and Interrogation until late every evening! And then, there's my shinobi duties. You don't get to just waltz back in my life and expect me to make room for you, you - you..urgh!"

She threw the pail, but I was surprised to find there wasn't much conviction in it, catching it easily between my long fingers.

"The fact that you've taken on so much, that's why I'm here."

She stopped and cocked an eyebrow, interested. I placed the vase back gently on the floor.

"I've come -" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, heat clambering up to my face. "To offer my services"

Ino snorted. "What?!"

"I've come to help you out in the shop."

A tense few seconds passed, punctuated by the feeling of my stomach turning over ferociously and the sound of post-rage, deep intakes of breath from Ino. I could see she was turning the idea over in the mind. I watched a smirk, slowly appearing on her painted lips, face still flushed with anger. She walked a sultry walk back towards the counter, her hips swaying rhythmically - _probably on purpose_. The familiar spike of attraction I had always felt for her reared it's head, my back involuntary becoming straighter at the sight.

There was no denying that Ino was sexy.

She reached behind the counter. "Here, catch."

Shinobi reflexes made sure I did just that with ease, a pair of shears.

"You can start with pruning the Bonsai in the corner there. _Then,_ " A calculated smile. "You can go out into the garden and turn the compost - there are some heavy crates that need moving out there too. The Amaryllis need watering, and the floor in here needs sweeping."

 _Great. All the dirty jobs_. I had no room to complain.

Ino seated herself on the stool behind the counter, smiling smugly to herself, taking out a book from underneath. _A romance novel._

"Make me a cup of tea." Her eyes glistened sweetly, dangerously - she knew I knew where the kitchen was.

Well, my Mother hadn't been wrong, it had worked. I now had a functioning relationship with Ino Yamanaka again, even if it was - it appeared, just a working one.

Of course now Ino, was going to milk this for all that it was worth.

 **XxX**

"Lilacs" I could hear her smile.

"Lilacs..." Repeated the child-like voice, unsure.

A pause.

"You're wondering why I'm not suggesting roses, aren't you?" Ino's voice was sweet and even, she'd always had a way with children. Mirai loved the bones off her.

"Uh-huh..."

"Roses are too general - they're given at weddings, funerals, for birthdays, for a thank you..get wells. The list goes on. This is your first love, Miko. First love is special. Anyone can give a rose."

I chanced a look then. She was so radiant, crouched down to the little girls height, smiling. A true smile. No smugness, mirth or sarcasm. Her beautiful, long, platinum hair was catching the dying rays of sun, I felt my chest contort, and suddenly I lost my footing on the ladder I was half way up, trying to water the higher plants. My honed senses made sure I recovered quickly, but Ino's own noticed, she shot me a quick sideways glance, then continued.

"Lilacs represent the first emotions of love, too. Not just first love it's self, but everything else that comes with it."

The girl nodded her understanding.

"If he's any sense about him he'll run straight back here for answer!" Ino laughed.

The young girl, Miko - reached into her pocket for payment with a giggle.

Ino shook her head. "No, love should be given freely...but I would like to hear how you get on."

"Thank you Yamanaka-San, I will certainly let you know."

Ino was still smiling warmly, watching her figure sprint excitedly up the street, as I descended the ladder.

"You gave me lilacs, once."

"Did I? I don't remember." She flicked her hair behind her in a haughty fashion and turned her back to me, retreating to the counter.

She was brushing me off, but I had a found an opening and I was going to exploit it. An excitement overtook me, and I caught up with her. I was finally going to crack her.

"Yes, when I left on my first mission with Asuma Sensei. One small, single flower, which you tucked in my vest pocket. Your Father looked furious at the time, and I've always wondered why."

Ino blushed pink.

I felt uncharacteristic impulsivity, eagerness, and the words appeared of their own accord.

"Let me take you to dinner."

"What?! Shikamaru, if this is some sort of attempt at -"

"No, I mean it. Please, Ino."

With her arms crossed, Yamanaka eyes bore into me. Bright and pearl blue. I'd felt this rippling sensation through my body many times in the past, Ino was just _too_ good at reading people, I learned over the years how to put up my defenses and walls, it generally wasn't easy for her to read me. Maybe that's why we fought so much. But I met her gaze freely this time, let her look right through me. I wanted her to know how I felt.

She looked taken a back, just for a fraction of a second and her arms gave way to her sides.

"Will you let me take you out?"

"Hmm. No dinner...but, I want you here, helping out everyday next week."

I readily agreed, just as roses were such an orthodox flower, asking a woman out for dinner was overrated, anyways.

I would come back everyday, I was going to fix our broken bond.

She wasn't letting me off the hook that easily and I had some pretty big making up to do first.

* * *

A/N; Thank you for reading. This was just something I had to get out of my system while working on my other shikaino fic, A liftetime of memories. I may include this is some form or other there. A review would be fabulous if you have the time. I love how this one turned out :)


End file.
